yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pisuta Chioko
Pisuta Chiko is a second-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Pisuta has light green hair in curls and buns that fade to a light purple. She wears light green fishnet stockings, and the dark blue seifuku. She has purple eyes and fair skin. Her bust size is 2. Personality Pisuta is a Social Butterfly. If you put a camera in her face, she will do the "nya~" pose. If she witnesses murder, she will run into the middle of a crowd. Pisuta is "kawaii" and "aesthetic". She acts cutesy, soft-spoken, and innocent, calling everyone older than her "onee-chan" or "onii-chan" (or kun, not taking chances). She acts bubbly, hyper, preppy, obedient, cheerful, curious, and is very tidy. In reality, this is only a facade. She's still a semi-nice person, but just not as happy as she pretends to be, and she's very sarcastic and sassy. She wants to move so that she can stop acting cute. Backstory Pisuta was born in Fukuoka at 11:33 am. She lived a normal life in Kyoto until she was 11, when both of her parents died in a car crash. Pisuta was sent to live with her aunt in Sisuta Town. She had many more privileges at her aunt's house, such as being able to climb a ladder to the very top, and stay up until 8:30 PM instead of 7:00. She enjoyed this new life, and her new school. When she graduated from middle school, a girl came up to her and asked her where the bus stop was. She was obviously lost, and she excused herself to go to the bathroom so she could tell her the way. This girl was Daidai Momo, and they became great friends. On the first day of high school, Pisuta's aunt announced that she was going to a new high school, Akademi High. Pisuta was shocked. Her aunt never said anything about this before. When she got to the school, she was shy. She was sitting alone in the zen garden when two arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her. "Pisuta! I didn't know that you went to this school!" It was Daidai. Pisuta then became more confident, and put on a cutesy facade. Relationships Daidai Momo: Daidai is Pisuta's best friend. She, Pisuta, and Ayano are the only people who know that her kawaii-ness is fake. Shiori Risa: Shiori and Pisuta have a very unusual, friendly relationship. Pisuta will talk to her during cleaning time. Ayano Aishi: Pisuta isn't friends with Ayano. She knows that Ayano knows her secret, and feels like it's a threat. Aimi Gingako: Aimi and Pisuta are good friends. She, Pisuta, and Daidai will sometime hang out in the cafeteria when they have time. 100 Questions (Pre-slash is what she'd say with people around her. Post-slash is her real opinion.) * Please tell us your name. 'Pisuta Chioko! * '''When is your birthday? '''April second-mankai! * '''Your blood type? '''O. * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''Um, that makes me uncomfortable! No! * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''My aunt takes care of me; my parents are dead. They're all I know of. * '''What's your occupation? '''Just an ordinary student on the weekdays, but I turn into a waitress on the weekends! * '''Your favourite food? '''Pistachio pudding and sakuramochi! So sweet~ * '''Favourite animal? '''Harp seals, especially the baby ones!/I find coypus underrated. * '''Favourite subject? '''Actually, I like cleaning time! * '''Dislike subject? '''I don't like chemistry..it's so hard! But I can make it through! * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''Only this one boss from a video game that I can't beat >:(! * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Yes! Everyone's so much fun to be around! * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''No. * '''What's your motto? '"Just keep swimming!"/"Be careful." * 'Your special skill? '''I make incredible tea, according to my friends! * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My friends mean everything to me! * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Kawaiiaesthetic! Wait, two words smashed together don't count?/Fake. * '''Your forte? '''I like practicing my tea-making skills. I make good tea, but apparently my best teas are chamomile tea and sakura tea. The more you know! * '''Your shortcomings? '''I like climbing trees. Luckily, I only get tiny bruises, nothing serious! * '''Places in your memories? '''The hospital I was born in. It's weird-most people can't remember that sort of stuff! * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Blueberry acai smoothies! I love making them and then drinking them out in the rain under the sakura blossoms. * '''How good can you swim? '''I can do great! Water aerobics class when I was 14 really gave me a boost! * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''I can't remember... * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Tea! * '''Disliked food? '''Goya, it's so bitter! Uuu~! * '''Anything you want most currently? '''I want to buy a pet puppy!/To move away and start fresh. * '''Afraid of heights? '''Nuh-uh! * '''Dislike thunder? '''Yes. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''It depends. Blueberry acai smoothies taste better in the rain under a tree, but splish-splashing around in the water on a hot, sunny day is great! So, I'd have to pick...both! * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Traditional pencil! * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''I try and eat traditional Japanese breakfasts every day, but sometimes you just need a Pop-Tart, you know? * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''No. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''No, but I want to learn to play the flute. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Outdoor! Anything can be made fun outside in the right weather~ * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I'm an only child... * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes! It has a cute leopard print case on it, and a yellow-tinted screen protector! * '''How long is your commute to school? ' Five minutes, why? * 'Do you have more friends than most? '''No, but I want to! * '''Your favourite sports? '''Swimming! * '''How good can you cook? '''I think I do well! My aunt, on the other hand... * '''Favourite colours? '''Light green! * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Murder! * '''How tall are you? '''5' 2. * '''Shoe size? '''What, why? Are you one of those people that sexualizes it? * '''Your dreams? '''I want to live a life undisturbed where I can sit and tend to flowers and make sweet foods all day!/I just want a stable job. Is that too much to ask for? * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''I don't want them to cheat! * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No! * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''Yes! * '''Bed time? '''9:00. * '''Wake up time? '''5:30. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed! It's so comfy, and I love my room. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''No, not really. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Be sure to dance a lot!/Stop eating Big Macs, you flab. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? I don't have a preference. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''My right arm. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I got a really, really good grade, plus extra credit! * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''I had a nightmare about my parents dying. I haven't had a dream like that since elementary school! * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''We have a school anthem? * '''What's your favourite flower? '''Roses! The first kind, not the kinds in stores. * '''What's your favourite saying? '''My motto! * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '十人十色 * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Sakura blossoms and blueberry acai... * '''And summer? '''Going swimming!/The annoying, "I-can't-sleep-in-this" heat. * '''What about fall? '''Jumping into leaf piles! * '''And then the winter? '''Fun snow! * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''I'd go to 1920's America. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Cute mangas. * '''What's your allowance? '''I don't have any. I always slip it into my aunt's pocket. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '"She's kinda cute..." * 'What are your hobbies? '''Dancing, singing, and calligraphy. * '''Tell us your weight. '~104 lbs. * '''What are you capable of? '''A lot! * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''A cutesy light purple nightgown. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Once, but I didn't feel ready. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Get fat. If we're all going to die anyways, then why should I keep fit? * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''School. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My positivity! * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese food. * '''How do you commute to school? '''I walk! * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''I kiss my favorite stuffed animal, Kuro, goodnight./Uh... * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''I take a nice, hot bath./Bathe. * '''Where are you living right now? '''In a pretty big house. * '''What kind of place is it? '''It's very pretty, but very fragile. There's a lot of antique furniture and porcelain. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I kissed Daidai as a dare. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''I lost my parents. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yes, especially 4-D rollercoasters! * '''How's your eyesight? '''20/20. * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Hanami, does that count? * '''What job do you have in school? '''I clean and do favors! * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''I talk to people! * '''How long do you study every day? '''I don't study. Maybe that's why my grades are so low? * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Aimi gives great advice! * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''I read, cook, and talk with my aunt. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''I'd want to be a harp seal!/I'd want to be a stegosaurus, to see what Earth used to be like. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Yes... * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''Our school doesn't serve lunch, so I bring my own. Usually just toast. * '''How many friends do you have? '''3. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Not usually, only if I think I'm in trouble or if my usual route is blocked off. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No, not really. * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was nice, thank you~ Trivia * Pisuta Chioko's name translates to "pistachio child". * Pisuta was supposed to be the human version of kawaii aesthetics and lo-fi music. * Pisuta has a burning passion for Chiptune and Lo-fi music. * Pisuta plays Pokemon. Her favorite Pokemon has to be Magikarp for it's derpiness. If you asked her kawaii self, she'd say Lilligant "because it's adorable!" Her favorite game is Ultra Moon. Gallery Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Second Years Category:Social Butterfly Category:OCs Category:Females Category:No Club Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic